Mojo Knuckles
He hates Blossom (Knuckles) Bubbles and Buttercup he is the boss of the super evil bad guy club. He also hates Gaztons. Mojo Knuckles Mojo Knuckles is an evil genius who wants to take over all of Uganda. He is responsible for creating a massive army of Mecha-Knuckles that were to help him in his plans to take over the country. However, he and his robot army were defeated by the EbolaPuff Girls. He also uses a machine that resembles Dr.Robotnik's flying vehicle as a form of transportation. Appearance Mojo Knuckles is an evil Ugandan Knuckles that bears distinct visual resemblance to Mojo Jojo from the cartoon TV show The Powerpuff Girls. His body size is larger than an average Ugandan Knuckles, he has green skin, pinkish eyes with small black pupils, a unique blue outfit, black fur, white boots, a big long dome on his head, and a purple cape. His dome on his head is meant to cover his massive brain, just like Mojo Jojo from the show. History Mojo Knuckles appeared around the same time as the EbolaPuff Girls. His goal is to take over Uganda and rule it with an iron fist, then he would plan to take control of the rest of the world. He has lost all respect from the Ugandan Knuckles, however, because of this, he has been put on good terms with most of the Ugandan Knuckles enemies and is even the founder of the Super Evil Bad Guy Club which he is the boss of. He opposes the word of Commander Gaztons and is against Da Queen. Mojo Knuckles believes that Da Queen should be thrown off her thrown and he should take her place. Acts of Evil First Invasion of Uganda Mojo Knuckles once used his massive army of robot Knuckles to attack and overthrow Uganda. The other Ugandan Knuckles fought aggressively, furiously spitting on the mechanical menaces. But it wasn't untill the EbolaPuff Girls, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, rushed in that the Mecha-Knuckles were all destroyed and Mojo Knuckles was chased out of Uganda by a horde of Knuckles. Cat Burglar One day Mojo Knuckles attempted to steal the instruments from the Kitten Marching Band when they had a parade through one of the lobbies he was in. He was annoyed by the music and followed them into the portal back to their home world and threatened to take away their instruments and use them as parts to create an evil machine. However, Mojo Knuckles was far too outnumbered and the will power of the cute, little cats eventually drove him away. Second Uganda Invasion Mojo Knuckles attempted to overthrow Uganda again when he persuaded a group of Ancient Ugandan Knuckles to work for him. With his new minions, he attempted to attack Uganda once more. Unfortunately Blossom or Bubbles wasn't there, but Buttercup was present and all too happy to knock out those Ancient Knuckles. Although, over time the Ancient Ugandans forgot that they were working for Mojo Knuckles and then began trying to pressure other Knuckles into going to Future Uganda and becoming future Knuckles themselves. This was not what Mojo Knuckles wanted and was forced to stop his invasion because the Ancient Knuckles began rebelling against him and tried to take over Uganda themselves. Mojo VS Gaztons When Commander Gaztons was visiting his people one day, he was unfortunate enough to have a run in with Mojo Knuckles. The two Knuckles argued over who should be the commander and eventually the two Knuckle began to fight, they both fought one another aggressivly, Mojo Knuckles tried to use a variety of weapons and mechanical devices that he built himself to take down the commander. But thanks to Gaztons and all his powerful abilities that he has inherited by mastering De Wey, Mojo Knuckles just couldn't compete with his power, and quickly had to retreat before he lost his life. Additional information Mojo Knuckles while he is an evil mastermind whom is hungry with power. Whenever he is not doing his evil deeds he sometimes hangs out, traveling through the millions of worlds across the VRChat Multiverse (aka lobbies) and socializes with other players. roleplay scheme He one time was invited to Participated in a Pokemon role play, He was going to be the Gym leader of the "Yougandah" region. Yougandah was a play on words, as this region was based on Uganda. The role play was going fine for a while, until Mojo Knuckles found an Ultra Ball on the map. He then secretly thought of a new plan. When the other players came to challenge him for the Ebola gym badge, Expecting him to play his character as gym leader Knuckles, but instead to the others surprise, he suddenly used the ultra ball to steal their strongest Pokemon, which was a Mewtwo. He then retreated back to Uganda where he attempted to use the Mewtwo to attack all those who apposed him. But the Mewtwo refused to listen to him as he was not it's real master. Other notes / information Mojo Knuckles speaks with the same Ugandan accent that most Ugandan Knuckles talk with, however his vocabulary is reminiscent of Mojo Jojo's. He tends to often speak in the third person and drags his sentences on hilariously longer than they need to be.Category:Ugandan population Category:Ugandan Knuckles Enemies Category:Dead meme Category:The evil group Category:Characters Category:Super evil bad guy club